


it's the last time we said forever

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Brief Gore, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “You are insurance, everyone will think you and your daughter are dead. You will both be safe.”And Isobel already knows she has her in that moment, vampires are such emotional things.





	it's the last time we said forever

**Author's Note:**

> title from love grenades' young lovers  
> & femficlet mood prompt is _but I need to know if the world says it's time to go_

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“I’d be a fool to trust Katherine completely,” Isobel says, trying not to smirk too hard. “You are insurance, everyone will think you and your daughter are dead. You will both be safe.” 

And Isobel already knows she has her in that moment, vampires are such emotional things. There’s a reason she keeps hers off. 

“What do you want from me?” Pearl asks. 

Isobel smiles, “Your strength. We will go deep into hiding once the mission here is complete.”

“Where?”

“I’ll leave that choice up to you. It only needs to know nothing of vampires and be far away from anywhere Katherine would ever go.” 

Pearl nods, “I’ll find somewhere.” 

She takes her leave, dialing up her ex. For once she calls him with a slight smile. “I found two of the tomb vampires trying to escape Mystic Falls. Tsk tsk, you’re getting sloppy Johnny boy.” 

“Isobel wait don’t tell-” 

She hangs up, doesn’t need to hear the name. 

.

“San Marino,” Pearl declares, sitting on the couch beside her. “Easy escapes by land or sea, and enough tourism that we should go unnoticed. Most everyone speaks Italian, Katherine’s least favorite language.”

Isobel cocks her head, “I didn’t know that.”

“She says it feels like bastardized French.”

“Let’s go bastardize some French then.” 

.

Pearl is a good companion, Anna occasionally amusing. The child is a few centuries older than her, yet she is a perpetual teenager. 

Pearl on the other hand. 

Pearl is a goddess of old made flesh. With all of their beauty and flaws, one cannot help but be drawn to them, ache to worship and hold their favor. Isobel once thought becoming a vampire would give her such an air, isn’t sure if she’s more envious or enchanted. 

They get a castle on the water and it feels very Dracula on vacation. Isobel spends more hours on the beach that first fall than she ever has before. Pearl joins her most days, can’t get enough of the fresh air after the tomb. Anna wants to start at the Graduate School of Historical Studies, but they both convince her to get another undergrad first. With any luck they’ll be here for a few decades, having a solid backstory is key. One that looks real enough that only someone already on their trail would see through, and anyone searching out Isobel should be looking for a lone runner, possibly with compelled companions. 

Anna finds out about the other tomb vampires one cold December day. Isobel had assumed Pearl told her already, how very curious that it should come about in a fight. 

Isobel sits on the beach, cold and listening. What started out as Anna nearly yelling about stealing Jeremy away has turned to horror over how her mother could let all the others die. The problem of blood relations, Isobel thinks, is unrealistic expectations. Anna knows what survival has cost in the past, comparatively this is a trifle. But because Pearl gave birth to her, she expects more for some foolish reason. 

Anna storms off to class, but icily agrees not to return to Mystic Falls. (There are some choice words about not ruining costly sacrifices, and vampires who trusted her with their lives.)

Pearl joins her on the beach, two glasses of steaming blood. She’s never looked so beautiful, pragmatism is always a good look. But the touch of anger still resting in her shoulders, hunger in her cheeks? Exquisite. 

“If you say ‘I told you so’, I will rip your liver out.” 

“Promises, promises. One say your hands will be in my innards.” 

Pearl crinkles her nose, “You’re disgusting.” 

Isobel takes the other glass, “Some year you’ll get used to it.” 

“I fear the time.” 

She winks, “Not that day.” 

Pearl doesn’t answer, drinking, a small almost smile playing about her lips.


End file.
